gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Sherwood
Bradley "Brad" Sherwood (born November 24, 1964) is an American actor and comedian. He has worked in entertainment as an actor, comedian, singer, writer, and producer. Early life and career Sherwood was born in Chicago, Illinois and later grew up in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He began acting at the age of eight. He attended Santa Fe Preparatory School and graduated from Santa Fe High School. He went on to graduate from Wright State University with a BFA in Acting. His first acting job was his recurring role on six episodes of L.A. Law. In 1994-1995, Sherwood was a cast member on the syndicated, sketch-comedy series The Newz. Television work In 1992, Sherwood became a recurring performer on three seasons of the British version of the award-winning improvisational comedy show Whose Line is it Anyway?. He was the only actor to make it on the cast from the Los Angeles auditions. He starred on all seven seasons of the American, Emmy nominated version of Whose Line on ABC. Some people and cartoon characters he impersonated were Bruce Springsteen, Mick Jagger, Bob Dylan, Fred Schneider, Roger Daltrey, Willie Nelson, Yogi Bear, Jimmy Stewart and Jim Backus. He hosted The Dating Game from 1996–1997, and The Big Moment in 1999, and has guest hosted Talk Soup. He was a producer and performer on Drew Carey's Green Screen Show in 2005. Brad Sherwood was a regular panelist on To Tell the Truth, Jury Duty, and Hollywood Squares, and has made over one hundred appearances in sketches on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in the last fifteen years. He appeared in all three "live" episodes of The Drew Carey Show as the host who instigated the improv-games part of the shows. He most recently appeared on Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza (2011) on GSN and Trust Us with Your Life on ABC. Other appearances He regularly appears on numerous VH-1 series, including I Love The 70's, I Love The 80's, I Love The 90's, 100 One Hit Wonders of The 80's, 100 Greatest Rock Ballads, I Love Toys, and Greatest Game Show Moments. He has been a guest on Larry King Live and a regular panelist on Chelsea Lately, starring Chelsea Handler. Sherwood teamed up with Colin Mochrie to tour the United States and Canada performing in their two-man improv show entitled An Evening With Colin Mochrie and Brad Sherwood. They have been performing their two-man show since 2003. On March 28, 2007, Sherwood and Mochrie were hired by the United States Congress to perform at the Congressional Radio and Television Correspondents' Association Dinner in Washington, D.C. During their performance, Karl Rove participated in an improvised rap performance, during which the dancing Rove shouted the now infamous refrain "I'm MC Rove!" throughout the song. The "Capitol spectacle" became a media frenzy and a viral video on YouTube with millions of hits, and even ended up in the series finale of The Sopranos. Personal life Brad Sherwood became engaged in 2006, and married long term partner Seana in February 2007; they appeared on several episodes of the third season of the Bravo series Flipping Out. Sherwood was briefly a guest announcer on The Price is Right after the dismissal of popular seven-year announcer Rich Fields. George Gray is now the permanent announcer. Shows Hosted * The Dating Game (1996-1997) * The Big Moment (1999) Show Announced * The Price is Right (guest) Shows Appeared * To Tell the Truth * Hollywood Squares * Whose Line is it Anyway? * Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza * Trust Us with Your Life Pictures Brad-Sherwood.jpg Brad-sherwood.jpg Links * His Official Site * His Facebook Page * His Twitter Page Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:Panelists Category:Announcers Category:People Category:1964 Births